Darkness
by Shadow o.o
Summary: A guerra invisivel que acontece há séculos esta no momento de seu desfecho, os soldados se preparam para a Ressurreição que trará um fim ao conflito com a volta Dele...


__

Capitulo 01

_**1915- 4 De Abril- 01:42- Em Algum Lugar da Noruega**_

O vento frio soprava nas montanhas nevadas norueguesas, a lua pálida fitando apaticamente com sua eterna calmaria a terra como sua vigia noturna permanente e as pequenas estrelas aos noss olhos, seno apenas pontos brilhantes no céu, suas perpétuas companheiras.

As vezes ele pensava se assim como guardas em ronda a Lua e as estrelas confabulavam quando se encontravam sobre algum assunto. Quem sabe algum assunto sobre o mundo antigo, ou falando piadas sobre o Sol uma para as outras como algumas donas de casas fofoqueiras fazem quando se encontram trocando piadas sobre os outros e sobre as novidades que julgam serem as mais importantes do momento ou algum assunto inútil. Mas naquela noite a Lua e as estrelas observavam algo muito mais interessante que a normalidade das monhtanhas norueguesas cobertas por suas camadas de gelo, muito mais extraordinario do que observar um velho pescar em um lago congelado calmamente e tendo a emoção maxima de pescar um gordo bacalhau o que lhe renderia quaseum ataque cardiaco tamanha seria a emoção de conseguir esse enorme feito ou até mesmo as diversões de observar um homem bêbado saindo de um bar e vendo o que ele fara em seu estado de embriaguez, muito mais interessante que todo esses fatos corriqueiros do dia a dia unidos.

Esta noite, meus amigos, Lua e estrelas presenciavam algo maior que o mero balançar do galho das árvores e o crepitar das lareiras acesas em casas lançando sua fumaça aos céus, elas prenciavam a história! Algo cujo o resultado deixaria sua marca na face desta pequena e ínfima esfera azul que vaga e rodopia sem rumo pelo univerno em sua dança milenar perdidamente ao redor do Sol como moscas ao redor de carniça.

Duas figuras degladiavam-se na noite escura que servia como um manto para seu confronto, as montanhas ecoavam com os barulhos solitários de suas armas de aço se confrotando, o vento passava uivando nas montanhas como se fosse o som de uivo de lobos famintos, mas nem lobos, nem frio, nem nada preocupava os duelistas naquele momento o único pensamento deles se resumia à o que estavam fazendo, a única coisa que realmente tinha importância real era essa batalha. Um deles, um homem alto, com por volta de 1,90 de altura e olhos azuis profundos como os do céu de mãnha, não tinha nenhum cabelo em sua cabeça que podaria ser lustrada que refletiria tão bem como um espelho em compensação tinha grossas sombrancelhas castanho-claras e uma longa barba da mesma cor que suas sombrancelhas, um cavanhaque que chegava até seu peito enquanto no resto do rosto estava uma barba que parecia não ser feita a alguns dias , pela aparência dele ele não aparentava descansar a algum tempo e não deve ter tido nem tempo de fazer a barba, seus olhos emanavam grande força de vontade pois ele havia descoberto algo proibido. Um antigo segredo que não deve ser revelado. Em sua nuca uma tatuagem, VII, era essa a tatuagem que estava na nuca dele em um tamanho que lhe tomava toda nuca com sua tinta preta, usando um sobretudo com pele de algum animal, provavelmente pele de algo como urso das montanhas nas mangas e na gola em volta de seu pescoço, usava também luvas de couro de bufalo para proteger suas mãos do frio inteno enquanto segura uma clava de aço com 3 lâminas nela ao redor do cilindro de aço no topo dela e no topo desse cilindro tinha um espeto para estocadas contra o oponente , ele aparentava já ter algo por volta de seus 40 anos enquanto o oponente com que lutava não parecia passar de 30. Um jovem vistoso com calça de lã e um casaco de couro duro que poderia protegê-lo de impactos como socos e chutes e ainda aquecia-o protegendo-o do frio da Noruega , seu cabelo era meio longo batendo no começo das costas, negros e lisos, olhos verde oliva que pareciam observar a tudo com um ar de superioridade, pele muito clara, qualse albino. Ele tinha uma marca queimada à ferro em sua mão, um símbolo estranho, semelhante a um a um V e em cima deste outro V só que invertido com a abertura virada para a abertura do outroV e atras deles se podia ve o simbolo do infinito o 8 deitado.

Ambos de preto, sombras gladiadoras se enfrentando na vastidão branca. Os sons de aço cortavam o silêncio da noite como cortavam a carne e ecoavam através da escuridão enquanto Lua e estrelas esperavam anciosas como crianças ao esperar o desencadear da trama de alguma história que liam ansiando mais e mais cada momento, pois sabisam que chegando a eese desfecho entraiam em estado de extâse, um estado sublime de sentimento de auto-realizamento e de ansiedade satisfeita , gesto de uma pequena vitória que conquistaram descobrindo algo e não deixa de ser saborosa, era assim que a Lua e as estrelas se sentiam naquela noite presenciando a escritura de uma nova página na história da humanidade elas presenciavam o início do século de guerras, o mais sangrento e desastroso de todos os séculos, o triste e cruel nascimento de um século estagnado de sangue e morte.

O jovem usando uma espada finalmente conseguiu levar o mais velho à exaustão que não suportava mais o confronto, embora sua vontade fosse forte seu corpo é mais velho que o do outro e não tinha a energia de antigamente. Ele fez uma vaga defesa com sua clava mas o jovem lhe deu um soco no rosto seguido de um golpe que atravessou o estomago do homem barbado, que perto do mais jovem junta suas forças para dizer algo mas cospe um pouco de sangue antes.

-Você nunca conseguirá!- Disse o mais velho.

Ele cuspiu mais sangue do soco que levou, um de seus dentes se quebrou tamanha foi a força que esse jovem tinha nos braços.

-Tem certeza?- O mais jovem perguntou retoricamente.

Girando um pouco sua espada trazendo novos gritos de dor à noite e manchando mais, ainda mais a neve que já foi branca mas agora vermelha com o sangue. Ele tirou uma adaga com uma lâmina de ouro e prata e uma empunhadeira de ouro encrustada de sáfiras, esmeraldas, rubis e diamantes.

-Não pode ser! Você não tinha como descobrir isso.

O velho moribundo estava com olhos enormes de surpresa que tivera mas logo ele se acalma se lembrando de algo.

-Não, pelo menos até arrancar o segredo de onde estava escondida do VI.- Disse o jovem sorrindo para oVII- Vocês precisam pensar em melhores lugares para esconder reliquias e tesouros antigos de mais de 1000 anos, mon Dieu.

O jovem agora mostrou um sotaque francês bem carregado enquanto falava com o VII, o jovem provavelmente era francês pelo que parecia ser agora, mas todo o tempo ele falou com o velho em norueguês fluente sem nenhum sotaque até agora., perfeito sem nenhum sinal de ele ser francês..

-Esconder isto! O objeto mais temido de toda sua ordem em uma capela em uma pequena cidade francesa? Porque não mandou à mim diretamente seria ainda mais dificil encontra-la na caixa de correio.

-Não importa! Você tem a chave mas não tem a porta! Ele nunca voltará!- Disse o homem discretamente pegando uma faca escondida no interior da manga de seu sobretudo.

-Não voltará você diz? Ele já esta voltando olhe ao seu redor! Logo o palco estara pronto para sua volta! E você, padre, o que pretende fazer?- Perguntou o jovem.

-Isto!

E em uma ultima investida o padre pega sua faca em forma de crucifixo e cortou o pescoço do jovem fazendo com que seu sangue quente caia sobre a neve. O jovem virou a cabeça para trás e o padre olhou o sangue dele respigando em seu rosto enquanto jorrava.- Isto é o que paga por seus pecados!

-O que disse padre eu não ouvi muito bem, tinha sangue em meus ouvidos.

-NÃO É POSSIVEL!

O jovem colocou a cabeça à encarar o padre novamente que torna a esfaquea-lo no pescoço no rosto e lhe arranca um dos olhos.

-Padre não sei se você sabe mas isso doi _muito_!

A massa disforme que já foi um rosto falava torcendo novamente a espada no estômago do padre e elevando o corte bem lentamente e o padre finalmente larga a faca devido a dor insuportável.

O que você é!- Perguntou o padre fracamente por causa da dor que sentia e dor sangue que havia perdido. Eu sou um humano como você. 

E o rosto dele começou a se resconstruir, seu olho verde e frio como gelo começa a se regenerar em sua órbita, as feridas cicatrizavam e desapareceram por completo na pele dele e ele olhou para o padre como se não ouvesse sofrido um arranhão se quer.

-Mas sofri algumas pequenas melhorias.

-VOCÊ É UM DEMÔNIO!

-Quantas vezes seu Deus lhe fez algo assim, padre?- Indagaou o jovem.- Você faz ideia de minha idade?

O jovem passava a mão em seu rosto reconstruido para ver se tudo já havia sido cicatrizado completamente.

-Eu tenho pelo menos mais de 300 anos pelos meu calculos. Depois dos 29…129…A idade se torna algo sem importância, não concorda?

-N-Não pode ser…

-Como pensa que achei você e os outros, padre? A sua _''Santa Igreja''_ pertence a nós, apenas algumas ordens não eram contraladas por nós, e me alegro ao dizer que com você sua ordem chega ao fim e esta era a ultima ordem que faltava dar cabo.

-Meu Deus…Que Deus tenha piedade do mundo se você…

-E por acaso ele já mostrou alguma piedade?

Com isso o jovem terminou seu trabalho e matou o padre de uma vez. Ele ficou olhando a lua e as estrelas por alguns segundos e em seguida estalou os dedos e o corpo sem vida do padre começou a pegar fogo e virar cinzas. Ele peoua uma lista em um bolso do lado direito de seu sobretudo e faz um corte em seu dedo usando a espada que usou para matar o padre, usando o próprio sangue para riscar o nome do padre da lista assim como havia feito com todos os outros, em seguida ele jogou a lista na fogueira que havia se tornado o corpo do padre…ou pelo menos o que sobrou dele.

Padre Vän Hillen…Eliminado. E a propósito, padre. Meu nome costumava ser Sieron. Jacques Goldrin Sieron para ser mais exato, mas hoje sou conhecido como Walter Dammingan ou entre nós da sociedade, O Imortal.


End file.
